Telekinesisters
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: Two sisters have the amazing power of telekinesis. They have great mind power, and find it very useful in life, of course until area 51 gets in the way. Will they fall in love while they're there? Will they sneak out? Shared with Syd05641
1. wrong first impressions

Telekinetic twins ch. 1

**Area 51file number: 845127974063**

**Subject: Olivia and Zoey Crawford a.k.a. the telekinesisters**

**ages: 16 (both)**

**species: Homo Sapien (both)**

**gender: female (both)**

**height: 5'1" (both)**

**hair: Dirty Blonde (both)**

**eyes: Gray (Olivia) Green (Zoey)**

**ability: The power to move things around with their mind, ability to read minds, and ability to vocalize their thoughts into the minds of others.**

The girls had been sleeping soundly for about nine hours. Both of them were in seperate rooms. A loud alarm went off, overhead. It was not pleaseant, and irritated them. They could have swore they told eachother to turn the alarms off. It was the summer for pete's sake. They both reached for the spot their alarm clock would be. their hand felt nothing but air. Did the other one put it in the corner of the room or something?

_"Zoey. I thought I told you to leave the alarm clock off. It's the summer. No school for a while."_

_"I did turn it off, Olivia. Mom must have turned it back on, so that we don't oversleep."_

As they were lazily waking up, they noticed that this was not their rooms, but a different room entirely. The bed they were laying on was definitely not their beds, but a hard and coverless bed. It was not very comfy, but there was barely even any time to judge it, since it was suddenly pulled straight out from under them. They groaned in pain from their head hitting the metal of the floor. They held the back of their head, and checked to see if their heads were bleeding. Nothing. Good. They stood up, looking around at their rooms. Where were they? Where was their sister? Out of nowhere they felt their rooms falling down, as if it were a elevator, which the rope was cut. They suddenly stopped, causing them to lose their footing, and fall.

One of the walls opened up, and showed a bright white room. Were they in an asylum? There was no time to think, when they got shoved out of their rooms, by the opposite wall. What a large room. They had never seen one so large in their entire life. There was a regular sized table, and a few chairs. Next to that stood a humungous twenty foot table.

They looked around, and spotted each other.

"Zoey? Is that you?" Olivia shouted from a far distance. The green eyed twin looked toward the gray eyed twin. "Oh Zoey. It is you!" They ran towards each other and hugged closely. They were scared out of their wits, and had no idea where they were. They stared at the room around them.

The green eyed twin spoke next. "Olivia where are we? Did we get caught?" She said confused.

The gray elder twin spoke next. "I'm not sure, Zoey." They stayed close to each other, looking around. The room was far too big to just hold the two of them. They heard whispering.

"Is there two of them? Is it a multiplier?"

"I doubt it. They act like two different people. They asked each other questions."

"They're younger than Susan. What could they honestly be doing here?" The girls looked around the room, wondering where the whispering was coming from. This must have been some crazy dream or something.

The gray eyed twin kept staring frightened. The green eyed one was doing no better. "I think we are just both dreaming the same thing, Olivia. Let's just close our eyes, and try to wake up." They grasped each others hands, and closed their different colored eyes tightly, trying to focus. "Come on. Wake up, wake up." They stayed like that for a while.

A British voice came from behind Olivia. "Umm I beg your pardon, young ladies, but you are not dreaming. This is very well reality." Zoey looked up at the person who held the funny accent. Olivia stood there gratefull that there was somebody to explain things for her.

"Oh thank heavens. Somebody to ask for help." She was starting to turn around, but Zoey grabbed her face, before she had the chance to turn around.

"Listen, Olivia. As much as I like to see you scared, I must advise you not to turn around. You might not be able to survive your heart attack."

Regardless of her sisters warning, curiosity just got the best of the older twin. She spun around to meet a man with the head of a cockroach. He wore a lab coat, and had a regular body, from the neck down. His big dinner plate eyes focused on her gray ones full of fear. She back away slowly, and clutched on to her sister's arm. "Hello, young ones." He smiled to her. With that she turned around abruptly ready to run, but before she even got the chance, the large headed man grabbed her, pinning her arms against her body with apoligy in his eyes. "Oh please, I'm sorry young miss. Don't run away. I promise not to hurt you at all."

She was totally frightened for her life. She could hardly make words in her head or other wise. All that came from her mouth was, "It's talking to me, Zoey. The bug thing is talking to me." She said scared. Zoey stared at it, as it held Olivia in it's grasp.

The cockroach raised an eyebrow at the girl in his hands. "Alright first of all, I'm not a insect bug like or otherwise. Second, I'm not an it. I'm a he. And thirdly I go by the name Dr. Cockroach."

_"Olivia go get help please."_ She said in her mind. Zoey ran over to one of the doors, and slammed her fist against the metal doors. "SOMEBODY HELP US! THERE'S A MONSTER, AND IT'S HOLDING MY SISTER HOSTAGE!"

Olivia's eyes were glued on the big expressive eyes in front of her. "All right I'm going to let you go now. When I do you'll stay calm, right?" She nodded once slowly. When he put her down, she stood there for a few seconds, then without a single word, made a dash over next to her sister. She was slamming on the walls of the same door.

They heard his footsteps, behind them, and grasped onto each other, totally frightened. When they turned around the cockroach man stared at Olivia worried, but before they could react they were shoved to the side. "Jeez Doc. Don't you know how to treat a lady? You don't grab them like that you sicko. You must be gentle with a young girl." He turned towards the twins. He stared at Zoey with a big smile. "And her . . . green eyed sister." He said trying to sound charismatic. "Hello" He said smiling at Zoey. "And what might your name be?" The thing was huge, and green with scales, but it walked like a normal person. It looked like some sort of swamp monster. They didn't get the chance to answer, when they both fainted right on the spot.


	2. Orientations

Chapter 2

The girls eyes fluttered open. Their vision was blurry. But they could make out the strange fish ape figure and cockroach man. A Blue blob joined the group along with a 50 foot woman.

"Are they okay?" Asked the woman.

"OOO did we get clones?" The blob shouted.

"B.O.B.! They're not clones!" Said the fish.

"Clearly their eyes are different color. The notion of them being clones is perposturus." Said the bug. "They must be twins." Zoey couldn't take it anymore.

"Olivia, I'm gonna make a run for it."

"God speed Zoe."

Zoey leaped off the ground and manuvered around the monsters. Her battle cry was, strange. The monsters just stared at her as she made a run for the door. She slammed right into the wall. She was withering in pain.

"What exactly were you trying to accomplish?" Olivia asked, annoyed. She shot right up, but the monsters were too busy staring at her.

"I wasn't thinking too clearly." Zoey said. "Ow."

"Clearly I am the smarter sister." Olivia thought.

"I can hear you!" Zoey shouted. The monsters looked at each other confused.

"You wanna go little sis?" Olivia asked. Zoey noticed a table over next to her. She used her mind powers to lift it off the ground. She chucked it at Olivia. It froze right before her face. "Is that the best you got?" A tug of war started in mid air with the table.

"It's mine!" Zoey shouted.

"No, mine!" Olivia shouted.

"Why do you always steal my stuff?" Zoey shouted.

"No, why do you always use my stuff?" Olivia shouted. The monsters stared at the table go back and forth.

"Uh...is anyone else here weirded out?" The fish asked.

"It's quite odd indeed." The bug added.

"Cool!" The blob named B.O.B. anounced.

The 50 ft woman yanked the table out of the air.

"Ladies! Stop fighting!" The woman shouted. That's when the girls remembered their little...predicament.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked.

"Why ask dummy? Just read their mind!" Zoey thought.

"Right Right." Olivia thought.

"Poor girls." The 50 ft woman thought."They have no idea that they're stuck here forever."

"Those girls are pretty hot." Thought the fish ape."And that green eyed ones got a feisty attitude. I could definately see her as my girlfriend."

"I feel awful." Thought the bug."They're so young and so frightened."

"I wonder what we're having for dinner tonight." Thought the blob.

"Well, I do have a fiesty personality." Zoey said. Olivia rolled her eyes at her.

"Unbelievable." Olivia mumbled.

"Unbelievable how prettier I am then you?" Zoey asked.

"We're identical twins!" Olivia shouted

"Unfortunately." Zoey grumbled.

"Wow, did you just read my mind?" Link asked. Olivia and Zoey looked at each other.

"No..." Zoey said. That's when a door opened and a man on a jet pack entered.

"Mornin ladies." He said. "Time for your tour around the place." The twins looked at each other. They were lead onto a moving platform. "My name is General Monger. Back in the 50s. The government decided to lock up all monsters in this here top secret facility. Such as yourselves." The platform started going past the cells. First cell they went by was the fish apes. "This is the Missing Link. A Prehistoric fish ape that was thawed by scientist. He escaped and wreaked havok on cocoa beach."

"Hey green eyes!" He called with a wink.

"You've got yourself an admirer!" Olivia said.

"Oh please. I get about ten of them a day." Zoey said. Flashing the fish ape a wink.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"Flirting." Zoey answered.

"Ew." Olivia said.

"Hey, it's either him, bug boy or the blob." Zoey said. The next cell they went by was the bugs.

"This here is Dr. Cockroach P.H.d." Monger said. "He was working on an invention to give humans the durability of cockroachs. It worked, but came with some...side effects."

"Ah, hello ladies." The bug said. The girls waved nervously at him. They next cell was B.O.B.'s.

"This here is Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate. But we like to call him B.O.B." Monger explained. "A snack company added a new dressing to a tomato and well, B.O.B. was the result."

"Hi there!" He shouted, playing with his bouncy ball.

"Hey." They called back. The next cell was of a 350 ft insect. It licked the glass. The girls cringed.

"Ah, this is Insectasauras." Monger said. "He transformed by nuclear radiation into a 350ft bug." They next cell was the 50 ft woman's.

"Hi girls!" She smiled at them.

"Hi." They called back.

"This is Ginormica." Monger said. "She was hit by a mediorite on her wedding day and grew to this new heigh." The platform stopped in front of two open cells.

"In ya go ladies." Monger said.

"Wait, are we stuck here?" Olivia asked.

"Forever?" Zoey added.

"Yes and yes." Monger answered. The two girls sighed. And entered the cell. The doors closed.

"We're getting out of here aren't we?" Olivia thought.

"Oh yeah." Zoey thought.


	3. Day two

Chapter 3

The girls woke up from their cells earlier the next day. As soon as the alarm went off, they jolted from their beds. They learned from their bruised heads, that Monger didn't tolerate late wake ups. The knowledge that they would go through this every day of their life, made them want to go insane. They grabbed a change of clothes, but the only thing they could find was a jumpsuit. They instinctively dug deeper through their ags that held new clothes. Nothing. They got into the gray outfits. Zoey figured it seemed a bit plain and bland, but Olivia felt it went perfect with her gray eyes.

As soon as the doors opened, the girls walked out, but peeked out slightly to see if the monsters were out yet. They weren't there yet. Zoey wanted to see Link. Zoey didn't feel so bothered by them, but Olivia was still flustered by being picked up. She was not one to be touched. She looked around looking for the bug monster. He wasn't there, and she felt grateful. They ran out, and sat near the table. A long tube came down, and spat their favorite food on to the table. It was Bran cereal. A carton of milk was spat out, right next to it. Well, at least Monger knew something about them.

They ate together in silence. Zoey was the first one to bring her thoughts out. _"You know. I don't think the monsters are something to be frightened of."_

Olivia laughed in her head. _"Yeah that's it. They're perfectly harmless. That's why they pick you up, and keep hold of you locking your arms against you. I trust them, except for that bug. Eaugh!"_

They felt a rumbling underneath them. They figured the large woman came out. They turned around and saw Susan coming out. The girls thought that she was very pretty. "Hi girls. How are you all today?" Susan said to them. They both shrugged a little. Next the ginormous bug was out roaring in their direction. Susan saw their bodies seize up. "Oh no. Don't be afraid girls. Insecto won't hurt you." The girls tried to eat, but as they put the cereal in their mouths, they felt their hands shaking a bit.

Zoey saw out of the corner of her eye, the fish ape like creature known as Link. She smiled at him, and waved toward him. He smiled, and ran over to one of the chairs. he hopped into it, the chairs back against his chest. "Hey there Olivia." Olivia smiled a little bit. "Hey green eyes." He said smiling widely. She smiled, and breathed deeply. They returned to their breakfast. They ate quietly as a pile of fish splattered onto the table. they figured that Link ate them. They thought correct, as they read his mind. Zoey was reading Link's mind the whole time, taking in alot of information. Olivia was quietly eating her cereal. She didn't feel bothered by Link at all.

"Well, I see you young girls are alot more calm today." Said the same voice that they heard the other day. Olivia jumped out of her seat, and backed away quickly.

"Whoah hey! Stay away from me." They room watched in surprised as Doc slid along the floor backwards. He landed on his back, about twenty feet backwards. He hadn't even been touched, yet he managed to be thrown back on his own. When they looked back. Olivia was wide eyed, and was in Zoey's arms frightened out of her mind. Zoey looked at her, and rolled her eyes. She put her down, and sat back down.

"Ooph. I suppose I spoke too soon." He said clutching his back.

Zoey looked angrily at Olivia. Olivia blushed, and the monsters saw them staring at each other with strange looks on their faces as if they were sharing their thoughts with each other. Out of nowhere Olivia turned to look at Doc, then stared back at Zoey. Zoey nodded, and turned over to Doc. "Yes I'll tell him. Sorry Doc. She didn't mean to harm you. She's just a bit shy, and was a bit surprised when you picked her up, yesterday." Zoey apoligized for her sisters rash actions, or rather her rash thoughts. Doc got back up, and walked slowly over to the table.

He walked slowly keeping Olivia in his sight, in case she decided to do something crazy. She returned the stare, a bit embarrased. "Oh no. It's quite alright." He smiled at them, mainly at Olivia. Olivia smiled back at Doc shyly. He walked on the side that the girls weren't sitting. B.O.B. came out, and slimed his way over to the table seeing the two girls. They looked at him, and smiled. He smiled back.

"Hey guys. How are you all doing? You guys gunna faint again?" B.O.B. said happily.

They looked at eachother, and thought it would be fun sending him a bit of brain mail. They smiled and focused on B.O.B. _"Well I suppose not. Yesterday we were a bit scared of the monsters around us. We feel better, now."_

B.O.B. started laughing. The others were confused. "He-hey! That was neat. How did you do that, without moving your lips?" He said with an oblivious laugh.

The others looked at B.O.B., wondering what he was talking about. They didn't hear them, because the twins didn't direct their thoughts towards the others. they only directed it towards B.O.B. Link looked at him, and cocked his head. "What are you talking about, B.O.B.? They didn't do anything. They just looked at you."

Doc nodded. "Indeed. You must be thinking of something else." Olivia looked at Zoey, and the green eyed younger twin, nodded to her sister.

_"Actually the blob is right. We did do something. We gave him a personal message of our own. It's called telepathy." _

The sisters thought their message at the same time. Doc had gotten his message from Olivia, as Zoey was giving Link a mind full. Link and Doc stared at the girls, as they smiled innocently. Apparently it was more of a shock to them than it was to B.O.B.

_"Whoah that is unbelievable, and somewhat a bit strange." _Link thought in his head. _"This is impossible."_

Zoey laughed a bit in her head, and raised her eyebrows. _"Of course. Why else would we be here? Did you think we would just be sent here for no apparent reason? Sent here just for giving you monsters entertainment."_

Everytime Zoey sent telepathic messages into Link's head, Link would act as if he were blown away. _"I-I'm sorry. It's just that . . . Wow. You two just seem so innocent, and young."_

Zoey looked at Link as if he didn't make sense. _"Well since when does having telepathy, and telekinesis determine whether or not your innocent?"_

Doc stared at Olivia as if she was of another world. _"So you can hear everything I that I say in my mind?"_

Olivia smiled at him warmly, and nodded. _"Yes and I know that you can hear me." _Doc let out a breathey laugh. _"Yes I figured you all would be surprised. To be . . . perfectly honest, you are the first person I ever told."_

Doc looked even more surprised than he did before. _"Honestly? Well I suppose it would be rather stressfull if anyone found out. I'm honored that you trust me with your secret"_

Olivia looked down guilty, feeling bad about her actions earlier. _"Well, since I'm already caught I guess there's no point in keeping it secret. Listen I'm sorry I threw you backwards. When we get upset, unsettled, and overwhelmed, our mind tends to act out on it's own."_

Doc thought it was amazing talking to her through her mind. _"I told you it's quite alright. I thought it was actually quite fascinating." _She smiled at the thought of that. Nobody ever called her fascinating before. Not even her ex boyfriend.

The rest of the day was spent doing things they enjoyed. Doc was reading a large book, while Bob played cards with Link. Susan was listening to the radio, as insecto took a nap in the corner. The girls were polishing their nails in the corner of the room. Olivia got a sophisticated french tip, while Zoey was going rather young and fresh with a dark green. Olivia noticed it, and asked what was up with the color.

"Why the green? You never go with green. I thought you liked red."

Zoey shrugged, and looked at Link. "I don't know. I guess I just got inspired a bit." She stared, and that when Link looked over at her, and waved. She waved back, and took her shoes and socks off. She grabbed the green, and started on her toes.

Olivia was in utter surprise at her choice in toenail color. Before Zoey could touch them, Olivia telekinetically stopped her "Are you really painting your toes green?"

Zoey was getting annoyed with her sister's sudden nonstop noseyness. She telekinetically pushed back "What's so bad about green?"

Olivia let her powers go, and Zoey resumed. "Nothing. It's just that that shade makes me think of a certain fish ape." She nudged her head in Link's direction.

Zoey squinted her eyes in protest. "Oh shut up!"

Olivia smiled, and figured it out, without using her powers. "Good grief. You like him!"

Zoey looked at her as if she was joking. "What? NO!"

Olivia looked at her raising her eyebrow "Sis..."

Zoey smiled knowing she was figured out. "Okay maybe!"

Olivia smiled knowing she could figure it out. 'Well don't be ashamed. It's cute. I'm gunna go write in my diary."

Zoey laughed. "Thanks. I know somebody that feels the same way about you. You know, I know that you don't feel the same way about him, but he likes you . . . alot"

Olivia stopped in her tracks. "_Who_ likes me alot?"

Zoey just kept painting her nails, and smiling. "I think you know." Olivia just rolled her eyes, and walked over in the other direction. Zoey smiled, and resumed painting her toe nails. Just like that her flirtatious side kicked in. She thought that if she could get Link to spend some time with her, she could have him head over heels for her. She looked in his direction, and wanted to telepathically call him. Now that they were caught there was no point in hiding it, and they could use it on other people rather than each other. _"Hey Link. Could you come over here for a minute?" _She thought to him. He looked around curiously, and noticed she was not calling to him, but thinking to him. He nodded, and told B.O.B. not to look at his cards while he went over Zoey.

"Hey there Zoey,. What do ya need?" He smiled putting his hands on his hips.

She looked up to him, batting her long eyelashes, and held her nail polish brush up for him. "I was wondering if you paint my nails for me." She said flirtatiously. He looked at it, and shook his head. "Umm I'd rather let you do it. Trust me. That's more of a girl thing." She looked down, understanding him. "I'll hang here with you, if that's what you want me to do." She smiled widely. "So Zoe, why would you want me to do something like paint your nails? Do I look like the kind of person to do that? You crazy?"

Suddenly Zoey face got stern, and all eight of the twins nail polish bottles started shattering on their own. Everyone's face darted towards the girl that was staring at Link a bit upset. "Link I will allow you to call me many things, but don't call me crazy . . . at all . . . ever."

"I'm sorry" He said a bit frightened.

Zoey took a deep breath. "It's okay." She sighed. "It's just that we've been called crazy ever since we were five, when we first got these powers."

Olivia was writing in her diary. Doc was reading a rather large book in the chair next to her. The area they were in was utter silence. She held a blue pen in her hand, and when she unwrapped her fingers, the blue pen floated away, and a black pen floated right into her fingers. The black pen's top popped off the top, and tucked it self on the bottom of the pen. She looked at Doc, who was staring bewildered. He noticed that she had spotted him staring. He returned to the book he was reading, but it was sort of hard to focus when you saw things floating around as if gravity was a mockery to the girls. She looked at him, just laughed in her face, even though he didn't. She didn't like it when people stared.

She began writing. All of a sudden Doc heard her voice, as if the voice was being echoed through his mind. He looked at Olivia, but her mouth wasn't moving.

_"Dear diary,_

_You would think me totally bonkers, but I have been captured along with Olivia and stuck in the real live Area 51. I can't believe it actually exist, but it's pretty clear now. To be perfectly honest, I'm not too thrilled, since I cannot leave. I suppose you could say, I'm a bit upset. There are things here that are actually quite strange, but in their own special way."_

"Umm Olivia, dear?" Doc interupted Olivia in the middle of her writing.

She looked up at the cockroach headed man. "What is it, Doc?"

"Umm please don't think me rude, but I think you were accidentally channeling your thoughts into my brain." She widened her gray eyes, and blushed darkly. She took a deep breath, and continued writing. Doc no longer heard the thoughts on Olivia's mind. He decided to ask some questions about her. "May I ask a few questions . . . you know . . . telepathically?"

She nodded. "Yes go ahead." She didn't like to prance her powers about, but if Doc liked it, then she would let him.

"Is it easy to use your powers?" He thought to her.

She laughed a bit, and looked back writing in her diary. _"Yes. The hard part is controlling your powers. We try to keep ourselves under control by doing things such as meditating, or levitating. It's to keep ourselves under control, so we don't start having things floating all over the place. Emotional stress also causes us to loose control."_

_"Do you two use your powers often, and if so how often?" _She looked up at him, and spoke through thoughts once again.

_"Well, we used to do it only when we needed to, but then we just did it more, and more, until we got caught."_

_"How did you get caught?"_

She huffed, and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _"Zoey got mad at a girl, and she called us both crazy, and then the water fountain kept spraying her more and more, and we got caught."_

_"Have you ever regretted using your powers?"_

Olivia was feeling a bit interrogated, and all she wanted to do was write in her diary. This caused the pages of her diary to flip back and forth on their own. "If you don't mind, I don't feel like explaining right now. Maybe later, when I'm not writing in my diary, m'kay?" Doc watched as the pages flipped back and forth violently.

"Oh dear. Sorry. I understand. I didn't mean to fluster you." She nodded. "I'm done asking questions." He returned to his book to resume reading. He smiled occasionally staring at Olivia. Olivia didn't notice though.

While the girls did their hobbies, they stared around. The white walls were seeming to give them headaches. The radio started making fluff noises. They didn't tell the monsters it was their fault. The girls were thinking of the same thing at that moment. They said it to each other at the same time. _"We have got to get out of here."_


	4. Escape

Chapter 4

The girls were thinking of their escape plans. It was too risky to say them aloud.

_"So, how do we do this?" _Zoey thought.

_"Okay, here's what I was thinking..." _Olivia started.

_"I know what you were thinking, I can read minds remember."_ Zoey thought.

_"Oh shut up."_ Olivia thought. _"Anyways, we open the doors with our minds. We push everyone away, hop in the nearest plane and jump it."_

_"That's it?"_ Zoey questioned.

_"Short, sweet and simple."_ Olivia thought.

_"I like that."_ Zoey thought. _"Easier for me to understand. Unlike doc's thoughts."_

_"Tell me about it."_ Olivia thought.

_"So, we just leave them here?"_ Zoey asked.

_"I guess. We can't take them all, too risky."_ Olivia thought.

_"But, Link's too cute to be stuck here."_ Zoey thought.

_"Shut up, you've met him like 2 days ago."_ Olivia.

_"So?"_ Zoey thought. Olivia rolled her eyes. She stood up.

"I'm going to meditate." Olivia said aloud.

"If you need me, I'll be levitating in my ro...cell." Zoey said. The girls nodded and returned to their cells.

"Those are some of the weirdest girls I've ever met." Link said.

"And exactly how many girls have you met?" Doc asked. Link started counting his fingers.

"3." He answered.

Olivia POV

I was meditating. Floating about a few inches above the ground. It always calmed me down. That's when I heard a knock on my cell door. Doc entered. I totally lost my concentration and landed flat on my butt.

"Ow." I groaned.

"I'm so sorry my dear." He said.

"No prob." I said. I stood up. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Why did I say that?

"Well, I thought I'd visit you." Doc said. "You and you're sister seem tense."

"No." I said nervously. We were tense about the break out. "Why would you think that?" Doc stared at my quizzically.

"What are you two up to?" Doc asked.

"Nothing." I shouted. "Just get out!" Doc reluctantly left my room...I mean cell.

Zoey POV

I was levitating some random things in my room...I mean cell. Link barged in.

"Hey green eyes." Link greeted. He was leaning up against the wall, all cool. I lost my focus and dropped all the stuff I was levitating.

"Hey Link." I stood up.

"So, what's up? You seemed tense out there?" Link asked.

"Please, I'm not tense." I scoffed. Link started giving me a neck massage.

"You sure about that?" Link asked. "You've got so many knots it's not even funny." Zoey giggled nervously.

That night

_"You ready for this?"_ Olivia thought.

_"Let's get it over with."_ Zoey thought. They leaped out of their beds and slowly walked to the door. They concentrated on it. It slowly opened. The girls crept out into the main room. They bumped into each other. They silently nodded. They both stared at the door and concentrated.

"Whatcha doin?" Asked the voice of Link. The girls jumped. Behind them was Doc and Link.

"My dears. What are you doing?" Doc asked. The girls looked at each other.

_"We're busting outta hear. We can stand it here another minute."_ Olivia broadcasted into their brains.

_"Just follow our lead."_ Zoey added. The two slowly, and carefully opened the door. They four slipped out and crept around the corner. The place was swarming with guards. But they managed to slip past them. Up ahead was a jet.

_"It's right there."_ Doc thought.

_"Thank you Captain obvious."_ Zoey thought.

"HEY!" A voice shouted. Uh oh.

"Run!" Olivia shouted. Zoey hopped on Link's back and they rushed towards the jet. Olivia noticed Zoey and Link. "HEY!"

"Get your own fish ape!" Zoey shouted. But they were headed off at the jet. Mission failed.


	5. Asking them out

Chapter 5

It was the next day, and everybody was told about the girls attempt to escape. They entered the room, embarrased. The first person that walked up to them was Susan. She smiled down at them, and spoke aloud. "Hey how are you girls doing?" She reached a hand down to pat them on the back. The girls walked side by side, not letting her hand geet anywhere near them. Susan felt like there was a roof in between her hand and them. Apparently they didn't want to be talked or thought to today. They sat down, and were totally silent. Some toast with eggs was spat out infront of them, and they ate without a word. The boys came out after the girls. Link and Doc had walked out, looking out at the girls.

Link looked over at the girls. He ran up to see which one of them was Zoey. He looked into their eyes, and found Zoey emerald eyes. She looked so miserable. "Hey Zoe. What's the trouble, babe?" He laid a hand on her shoulder, and she pulled away slighty, and looked down miserably. He spun her around, and looked at her in the face, smiling. "Oh come on. We got good distance, last night. I'll say one thing. You two did great last night for first timers." They smiled feeling a trifle bit better.

Doc scurried over towards the table, but when he suddenly remembered the girls, he made sure to walk slowly, considering Olivia's slight fear of him. It was times like this that he wished he didn't have a cockroach's head. He noticed Olivia, when he saw Link fawning over Zoey. Count on Link to know the strategy on how to win a woman over in a few days. He took a deep breath, and walked slowly over towards the table. he thought of some encouraging words to himself. _"Alright, old boy. Don't scare her. Just walk over to the table carefully." _His attempt to seem unnoticable had failed. Olivia had turned when she heard his thoughts. She gasped, and siezed up in her chair.

Zoey stared blankly at her sister. "When will this fear of Doc end?" She said clearly annoyed.

Olivia had calmed down, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Zoe." She wined. "It's just that . . . well you know my fears." She said guiltily spinning her straw around in her orange juice.

Doc, and Link looked confused. Zoey leaned over towards them. "She has a really bad creepy crawly phobia." When she whispered this Doc looked over at Olivia, and felt a bit bad. Olivia sort of blushed a glowing red color.

The rest of the day was spent with the girls spending some time with Susan discussing things about the facility. They were lifted up to the gigantic table, like dolls. Susan giggled. "You two are so adorable. I've never met twins before. So do you girls know any twins?" They responded that they knew a few twins. They met some at a twin convention. There were alot of twins in the world. There was one pair of red headed twins they met once in Manhattan, that worked at Central Park, among many others. She asked them what they enjoyed about the facility. Zoey responded that the up side was that there were free meals, and Olivia commented about how much peace and quiet there was. When asked about the jumpsuits, Zoey was a bit skeptical on them, while Olivia didn't mind them. Susan assured Zoey that she looked cute in it, but she figured that Susan was saying that just because she was wearing the same thing. The Susan asked a question they weren't expecting.

"All right. Big, serious, question here. Got any crushes on any of the boys?"

The girls stood there, and for a slight moment paused. "Oh my gosh. I knew it! you girs _DO_ have a crush!" Zoey gave off a shy smile, while Olivia stood there acting as if she was confused. "Oh you must tell me who it is." The girls laughed so hard they closed their eyes from laughing so hard. Zoey was laughing because it was something she did when she was shy. Olivia was laughing because she figured that Susan had been talking nonsense. "It's okay, girls. I promise not to tell." She made a promise gesture holding her left hand over her heart, while the other one was raised proudly. "Let's start with you Olivia." She poked Zoey in the chest almost knocking her down.

_"Hey, I'm Zoey. That's Olivia!" _She broadcasted into Susan's brain She gestured a thumb in Olivia's direction.

"Sorry. It's hard to tell, when you two close your eyes. Anyway, Zoey you first." Susan smiled.

Zoey decided to transmit it telepathically. The three were telepathically talking three ways. _"Well I don't want the others to know this, but you two are okay to tell."_ She smiled.

Susan nodded. _"I'm ready."_

Zoey smiled. _"I sort of have a thing for Link." _She pointed in his direction. He was busy lifting heavy weights. When he looked in her direction, he smiled charismatically, and waved. She smiled back, and sighed heavily.

Susan smiled. _"Wow. You two have connected quite fast. I guess that you two have alot in common." _Susan laughed in her head.

Zoey shrugged. _"Well, he is pretty strong. Even though he is pretty big, there's something about his smile, and especially his eyes. I mean just look at those arms!"_ She looked quickly in his direction. Link grunted as he lifted his weight the hundredth time. he tossed it down, and took a seat.

Olivia shrugged lazily. _"Yes. I do suppose he is rather handsome."_

Zoey snickered at him. _"Not only is he handsome, but his thoughts are short, sweet, and to the point, and not overly complicated, like Docs. I like a guy who is always simple at what he is thinking." _Olivia smiled, and nodded. That's when Susan and Zoey stared in her direction smiling.

Susan got close to her, and smiled. _"So who do you like here? Got any crushes you want to get off your chest?" _Olivia looked at her for a moment then shook her head no with a blank stare on her face._ "Nobody at all Whatsoever?"_ Susan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm No. I don't date that often." She said

Zoey laughed, and nodded her head. _"Why am I not surprised? I guess you would consider her a heartbreaker. I don't know what she did to get Cupid so ticked off, but her and romance just don't mix. I don't think she'll find Mr. right, until Jesus Christ comes from the heavens. She used to be asked out by the buffest guys in the school, and she never said yes. She always hung out with the nerdys."_

Olivia turned back towards them, making an annoyed face._"Don't call them nerds. They had very beautiful thoughts, and they're very smart."_

Susan looked at her smiling. _"Well, if you like the smart types, then you should think about getting to know Doc better."_

Zoey started giggling in her head. _"Well, if it counts as any consolation, I read a few of his long term thoughts, and . . . well . . . He likes you, Olivia . . .alot." _Olivia made a surprised face, and stared down at the mad scientist. He was bickering with some test tubes, he brought from his room. She put her hands on the side of the humongous table, and got down on her knees to look at him. When he looked up at the three, he waved over at Olivia, smiling with a blush on his face.

She smilied slightly, and waved over to him. She got back up on her feet, and looked at Zoey seriously. _"If you're messing with my head, you're gunna be dead."_ Zoey smiled, showing she was serious. Olivia looked down at Doc once again, and was still a bit skeptic. After all, he did have a big insect like head, and if anything she was scared of bugs, as if ever getting a date with her wasn't hard enough. Still he was the plucky, yet reserved type. He couldn't have been that bad.

Meanwhile, the boys were trying to show off their skills, to impress the girls. Link was lifting weights, and trying to look good doing it. He held the ones that were hand weights. He grunted trying to get into the workout. He started feeling the muscles flexing in his chest, and arms. He decided to be done with the dumbells, and start on the large two handed weight. he grabbed it, and lifted high. He grinned widely as Zoey was staring at him. He saw the other girls staring at him, and instantly knew they were having a telepathic conversation involving him.

Doc was trying to show off a bit differently. He was inventing a little bit. He didn't know exactly what to make, but decided to just wing it. He would start writing a few things down, then putting things together then writing more things down. In no time he thought of something. perhaps he could make earings for Olivia. He grabbed about twenty eight karats of gold of of his mineral collection. He wrote a whole lot of numbers down, then put many peces of the machine together. He hoped it would work. In one pull of a lever, a lare explosion erupted. The three girls covoered their ears as the explosion boomed in the room. When the three looked in Doc's direction, his face was covered in black soot. He coughed a few times, dark puffs escaping his mouth. the only thing you could see was his eyes, that looked surprised by the explosion.

Link laughed, and walked over to him, ready to see what type of madness Doc was getting himself into. Link laughed at him, rolling his eyes. "What the heck are you doing Doc?"

Doc looked at his clothes. He winced at the state he was in. His lab coat was burnt, and his face covered in black ash. "Augh. Look at me. I'm a mess. I can't approach Olivia like this."

Link stared at him surprised. "Whoah! Hold the phone. What did you just say?"

Doc turned around, and blushed darkly. "It's nothing of your concern."

Link chuckled. "You were going to ask Olivia to come into your room, tonight, weren't you?" Doc rolled his eyes, but nodded. "I can't believe it. You like a sixteen year old girl?"

At this totally true statement, Doc blushed super dark, though it wasn't seen very easily through his ash covered face. He turned back toward his lab table, and focused on his invention, clearly embarrased. "Well, . . . what if I am? You have a crush on that Zoey girl. It doesn't take Olivia or Zoey to figure that out."

Link looked at the ground, then at Doc. "Oh yeah? Well, at least I'm talking to her, and even flirting a little bit." He said poking Doc in the chest. "You're such a coward, you sweat whenever you say her name." Link dragged it out. "I bet I could get a date much faster than you could."

B.O.B. slimed over to the two fighting boys, and decided to put his two cents in. "It sounds like you two are making a bet. I want in. I could be the judger." He smiled.

Link looked at Doc, smiling. "Ooh that sound interesting. Okay we make a bet. I bet you that I will get Zoey to spend a romantic evening in my cell , before you get Olivia to spend a romantic evening in yours, or even get her in there for that matter." Link said crossing his arms, looking macho.

B.O.B. looked at them nodding. "What will be the wager?" B.O.B. asked wondering in his thoughts.

Doc rubbed his chin thinking carefully. "Hmm yes. Quite a conundrum." He looked at Link, and knew he had nothing that sparked his interest. That's when it hit him. "Oh this will be rich. I have an idea. The looser has to be the winners slave for a day." Doc smiled devilishly.

Link snickered, and nodded. "You've got yourself a deal. I hope you like carrying things around, my friend, because you will be doing it all day tomorrow." He said wickedly.

Doc knew he had no chance for success. Olivia was very stubborn when it came to a relationship with anybody especially him. They walked towards the girls, and they were still having conversation with Susan. Doc stared at Link, and raised his eyebrows. Link snickered, and held his hand outstretched toward the girls. "Hey I'll be a pal, and give the less likely a bit of a headstart." Doc sneered at him, but proceeded towards the table. The girls saw them down below. "Hey, Susan? Could you give me and Doc a lift up?" Susan nodded at them, and lifted them up.

Link snickered, and pointed over to Olivia, signaling Doc that he had his chance. Doc took a deep breath, and walked over to the twins. Link walked next to Zoey to watch the show. He knew this would be good. "Hello Olivia." He said his throat drying. Link was pursing his lips, trying not to laugh.

Olivia backed up slightly still a bit scared of him. She hid it quite well. "Oh, hello Doc." She looked nervously over at her sister. Zoey was watching taking in amusement. She knew exactly what was going on.

Zoey leaned over towards Link, and whispered carefully. "There's no way. Doc is putting his head on a chopping block. I can't wait to see my sis flip." Doc cleared his throat.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" She asked staring into his eyes.

"Listen, Olivia. I know you don't necessarily," He gulped heavily. "Like me, but I was wondering. Would you . . . like to spend an evening with me in my cell . . . tonight?" Doc asked nervously. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for for a smack to the face, or at least a big yelling insult. When he opened his eyes she was staring at him in an unreadable expression.

Zoey thought it was hilarious. She got close to Link's ear chuckling. "Watch her say no."

Olivia smiled at Doc in a way that was both an amused, and impressed laugh. "Wow. Nobody has asked me out ever since I broke up with that James kid." She tilted her head to the side. "Well, I must say this is quite a surprise." Zoey was smirking at Doc. She knew Olivia would getinto a fit. Olivia looked over at Zoey, seeing the expression on her sisters face. She loved proving her sister wrong, as much as Zoey loved proving Olivia wrong. She smiled at Doc, and nodded yes. "I would count that as an honor, Doc." She said smiling

Zoey raised her eyebrows smiling. Link's mouth was agape, knowing he had just lost the bet. Zoey laughed a bit. "Wow. I definitely didn't see that coming..

Link smaked his hand against his forehead, in annoyance. "No. I don't belive it."

Doc smiled, swinging his arm around Olivia's shoulder. "You loose." He said smiling as widely as he could.

Link growled under his breath. "I don't believe it. To think that he won makes me feel like an idiot." Link had suddenly what the bet was about. He quickly turned towards Zoey, and grasped her hands. He at least kew that Zoey liked him. he gulped heavily, and nervously. Why was he so nervous? "I was wondering...if you...would like...I mean...me to take you..."

Zoey laughed excitedly "Of course I'll go out with you. It doesn't take a mind reader to figure that one out."


	6. The dates

Chapter 6

It was a few hours before the dates. Everyone was nervous. Well, except Susan, B.O.B. and Insecto of course. Link had drained the water from his cell and was nervously getting all set up for a nice fish based dinner. Doc was frantically cleaning up his notes and science projects. Olivia and Zoey were working on their hair and makeup. They couldn't really change their outfits. Thanks alot Monger. And their makeup was limited. Both ends of the dates were very nervous. Olivia went with a very earthy tone of makeup, sticking with browns and greens, while Olivia chose pinkish colors. Regardless of their swell makeovers, they still couldn't calm down.

"Girls, relax. The boys are super friendly. You'll be fine." Susan said.

"You don't know that!" Olivia shouted, tense.

"If we totally blow these dates we'll still have to see the boys every day!" Zoey shouted. The two cringed at the thought of how akward it would be. B.O.B. slugged up to the group.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing B.O.B." Zoey said, rolling her eyes.

"We're getting ready for our dates." Olivia said.

"What part of nothing don't you understand?" Zoey asked.

"Sorry!" Olivia shouted. "It's not like he's gunna tell Monger." Olivia's face got serious. "You won't tell Monger right?"

B.O.B. shook his head no, but when the girls read his thoughts, all he had to think was "What was I going to tell him, again?"

"URG!" Zoey shouted.

"I think I'm getting a pimple." Olivia said. Sure enough her face was blemish free.

"I think I'm getting a heart attack." Zoey said.

"Just chill, you'll be fine." Susan said.

They smiled up at her. "Well, if you say so." They chanted at the same time.

Link was panicking. Zoey was a sweet chick, unlike her prissy double class sister. And Zoey wouldn't like a messy living bachelor like him. He was cleaning and cooking. He didn't think Zoey was into sushi. He was so nervous. Why was he nervous? He was the Link Mister. The Linka Linka. Her only other options were B.O.B., Insecto or Doc. Link was clearly the better choice.

Doc was shoving his potions and such under his bed. And cleaning his room. Olivia was a remarkable young woman. Unlike her annoying party animal sister. She would never accept the mess in his room. It was disastrous. Wipe a mess here, dust a spot there. And he had no idea what he was going to wear! Okay, well he had an idea. UH! Why did this have to be so complicated!

Zoey's date (Her POV)

I took a deep breath and raised my hand to knock on the door. Jeez I seriously hoped things went the way I wanted them to. I couldn't afford mistakes with a stud like Link. A couple of knocks, and his cell opened up before my eyes, completely empty of the water that I saw flooding it on the first day. He smiled, and invited me in. I shakingly walked into his cell.

"Hey Zoe." He greeted. He looked all cool, leaning up against the wall. Well he definitely knew how to send of macho vibes that was for sure. In my head, I could hear his heart pounding. Well, at least I wasn't the only nervous one. That made two of us. I hoped to the lord that I wouldn't make a total fool of myself.

"Hey Link." I greeted. "So what exactly are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I thought we'd have some dinner, watch a movie, you know casual dating stuff." He said.

"Sounds fun." I chirped. "It has to be much more fun that what Oliv and the Doc are doing." I chuckled. "They're robably dancing the waltz or something like that." Link laughed along side me, and pretended to act like they would.

"Why hello, Olivia, would you care to dance with me, and my annoying english accent?"

"Why of course I would. Your buggyness." I laughed. We had a nice meal of Sardines. We made idle small talk. And then we curled up in front of a TV Link borrowed from Monger. The movie? Return of the swamp monster. How ironic. I was just lucky it was a horror movie. I was 'so scared.'

"Link, this movie is freaking me out." I told him. Man, those acting lessons really paid off. At a certain point there was a point where the swamp was total quiet

"Don't worry babe. Link's gotcha." Link smiled, sneaking his arm around me. Sly Link. Very sly I didn't mind, since it was Link after all . This was the start of an amazing relationship.

(Olivia's POV)

I could barely breath. I needed to take a chill pill. I don't know why I was so nervous. It wasn't like Doc _really_ liked me right? He just liked me as a friend . . . I thought. I lifted my fist to the door, and tried to keep it from trembling. I let it knock on the door, and it opened slowly. Doc was standing there in a nice black suit. Oh boy! He was dressed up in a fancy suit. Perhaps he did like me.

"Good evening Olivia darling." He smiled charmingly hs back straight trying to seem taller than he already was. Taller people always made me feel intimidated, but he already made me feel shy. I smiled back and he held his hand out, in a gentleman's fashion, inviting me in.

"Hello, Doc." I squeaked out. "Your room is nice, I must say." I looked around the room noticing a few inventions that I had never seen before. "Wow this is marvelous. Did you make all these things yourself?"

Doc blushed darkly, which I assumed meant that it was a yes. I laughed quietly. "Well a few of them were inventions that I made modifications to."

I stared smiling at the great inventions. "My, oh my. Well, if I could do this, you wouldn't find me learning about the world by reading minds." I looked up at a rather large human like machine. I noticed it right away as a robot. "Well this is charming. Is it a robot?

He smiled at the large mechanism. "Yes he is my personal question machine. If I ever forget the answer to a question, while inventing, I ask him the question, and he answers. It beats repeatedly looking through science books." He chuckled.

I looked up at the robot, and smiled at it. "Do you mind if I ask it a question?" I asked politely. He smiled, and nodded to the robot. I turned to the robot, and gently spoke. "Umm excuse me, Mr. Robot." With a low hum, it awoke from it's electric slumber.

It's voice was not so peacefull. "GREETINGS!" It said in a metalic voice. I stumbled back a bit, and Doc helped me keep my balance. "I AM THE ANSWERITE 5000. STATE YOUR QUESTION PLEASE." I looked at Doc, and he smiled, showing it wouldn't bite.

I regained my balance, and smiled. "Hello robot. Umm do you think I'm beautiful?" Doc cleared his throat. i guess that he didn't expect such a question. Regardless the robot answered.

"Yes you are. You are simply stunning. You should drop the nerdy scientist, and spend time with a real robot." He said without feeling. I smiled, and smiled and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Doc wave his fingers across his neck. he held a finger up to his lips telling the robot to hush. "Don't try to silence me. You are such a geek. She will never fall in love with you."

I raised my eyebrows, and smiled to Doc. He laughed nervously, and tried to regain himself. "Oh don't listen to him. He just malfunctioning" he said as he pulled the cord out. I wanted to see if that were true. I pretended to loose my balance, and as if by reflex, he caught me, before I fell. He smiled down at me, but he regained his composure. I knew I had something in this facility worth taking a passion to now.


End file.
